wedding's
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: AU: hunter bradly and mia watanabe are best friends and have been for 10 years he is 20 and mia's 17, what happens mia get's invited to hunters wedding to only find out his new wife as cheating on him. Mia goes back to the hotel with him to help him and one thing lead's to another... ninja storm is set 4 year's before samurai in this universe
1. Chapter 1

"mia phone"jii sad as mia looked up to see jii holding her phone out to her.

"who is it"she said getting up as she took it.

"hunter"he said as she smiled and put the phone to her ear.

"hello hunter what's up, how's the wedding plan's going"she said as she grinned.

"you wanna talk about the wedding"she said as she paced.

"is she okay with this"she said grinning as wide as she could.

"yes yes yes i accept when is it"she said as she grabbed a pen.

"2 day's hunter, don't you think this is a bit sudden you know, i'm gonna have to get a nice dress, matching shoes and-"she said as she stopped and sighed.

"yes it's fine ok i'll talk to you later bye"she said and closed her phone as she looked at it as she turned and punched the wall grinning as she exhaled.

"finally"she said as everyone looked at her.

"jii i need to go shopping like now please"mia said as he frowned.  
>"why"he said as mia smiled.<p>

"jenny and hunter have made a deal jenny get's to pick hunter's best man and hunter get's to pick 1 bridesmaid for jenny and he picked me and the wedding is in 2 day's and i have nothing to wear and hunter is my best friend and i don't want to let him down"mia said as she left.

* * *

><p>"do you hunter bradley take jenny price to be your lawfully wedded wife"the vicar said as hunter grinned.<p>

"i do"hunter said as the vicar looked at jenny as mia smiled at hunter and he grinned back.

"jenny price do you take hunter bradley to be your lawfully wedded husband"he said as jenny smiled.

"i do"she said as the vicar smiled.

"i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"the vicar said as hunter pulled jenny in for a kiss and everyone cheered.

At the reception everyone was dancing to the slow music and hunter had allready danced with jenny and took mia by the arm and brung her to the dance floor.

"thank you a bunch for coming"he said as she smiled.

"that's what best mate's are for isn't it"she said as he smiled.

"yeah, you are truly my best mate mia, for a girl anyway"he said and she grinned.

"you haven't seen karl have you i wanted to speak to him"hunter said as mia furrowed her brow.

"i saw him go over there past that curtain"she said pointing as he nodded and the 2 walked near it and hered a giggle.

"hey karl i-"hunter said pulling the curtain back to show his best man and his newly wedded wife kissing as they stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL"hunter yelled making the 2 jump apart and everyone look at them.

"hunter baby it's not what you think"jenny said as hunter had tears in his eye's.

"don't bother jenny i'll be filling out a divorce tomorrow"he said and turned and ran.

"HUNTER"mia yelled but he didn't stop and mia gave jenny a look and ran out of the room after him.

Mia finally caught up with hunter at a hotel and watched as he unlocked the room he was staying in and walked in slamming the door behind him as mia ran to the door and knocked.

"what"he said as mia swallowed.

"unter it's mia can i come in"she said as she hered a sniff.

"go away mia, youve got better things to do"he said as he smirked.

"hunter you've known me for years you know i've not got anything better to do than be your shoulder to cry on"mia said as the door unlocked and he pulled her inside and they sat on the double bed in the hotel and she comforted him for a whil until a knock was at the door and he got up and opened it.

"hunter"was hered and mia looked to see possibly a friend of his as the guy noticed how sad hunter looked.

"do you want some company"he said as hunter shook his head.

"no thank you i- i just want to be left alone"hunter said as the guy nodded and saw mia.

"but there's a girl in your room"he said as hunter nodded.

"she's my best friend and she won't leave e alone until i'm happy"hunter said as the guy nodded and left as hunter closed the door then got back onto the bed and wrapped his arm's around mia and cried as mia soothed him.

hen it was late hunter looked at mia.

"don't you need to get home, you're mentour is probably worried"hunter said as mia smiled.

"i've sent him a message saying i'm with you from what's happened and he's fine with it"mia lied as he nodded and they were talking again and mia knew she was cheering him up about jenny cheating on him with his best man.

"so mike is like really into emily"hunter said as mia nodded smiling.

"yeah it's really obvious to everyone but her"mia said as he sat up and she noticed how close they were.

"just like us"he said as she frowned and looked at him.

"what"she said as he leaned in and kissed her shocking her but she didn't stop him, she couldn't help but kiss him back and when they separated hunted smiled.

"ever since i've known you mia i've like you but you've been too oblivious to notice it"she said as she swallowed.

"through my eye's i always saw you staring at jenny"mia said a he sighed and shook his head.

"yes i liked jenny but i've always liked you even more but i gave up after a long time and now i guess i got the chance to tell you"hunter said as mia smiled at him as he leaned in and the 2 kissed again.

* * *

><p>"mia finally you're back, i didn't know you were gonna be gone for the night"jii said as mia walked into the common room in the dress she wore the night before while scratching her neck as she exhaled smiling and noticed everyone was in the common room.<p>

"in wasnt meant to but some unexpected event happened and i did"mia said as jii frowned.

"what do you mean by that"jii said as mia could still taste the wine in her mouth that hunter ordered that night as she rubbed her head not wanting to lie to the other's she she smiled.

"well i managed to sleep with the groom"she said in a sarcastic cheery voice as everyone gave her a look.

"you slept with hunter just after he got married what the hell, were you drunk"jii said as mia bit her lip.

"not exactly jii yes i did get a little bit drunk but that was way after me and hunter caught jenny cheating on him with karl and he ran off i chased him back to the hotel he was at and i didn't leave his side until i believed he was better and those 2 managed to pop up into our conversation"she said pointing at mike and emily.

"then i told him how what ever was really int emily but she wa too oblivious to it and hunter said just like us and i was confused and said what as i looked at him, we kissed then he confessed that he's loved me since he's met me and all of that then we got drunk then went to bed"mia said as jii breathed out.

"ok i thought differently but i'm still disappointed that you got drunk"jii said as mia nodded.

"and i'm not surprised that you're disappointed but it was only a little bit"she said as she swallowed.

"but nothing else happened"she said as he phone rang and she pulled it out.

"hello"she said a she tryed not to smile and bit her lip.

"hey hunter"she said as everyone raised there brow's.

"what did she say- you told her that you're getting a divorce"she said as she rubbed her cheek.

"what did she say, that she want's to get back together and it was a only one time thing"she said as she choked.

"you told her that, hunter all her family are nor probably gonna come and murder me"mia said as a laugh was hered down the phone as mia swallowed.

"i'm actually being serious about that, yeah i know you know that i don't regret anything i do but jenny is a bitch to be honest and she is vicious, yeah i'm a samurai but she's like a cat, she can claw you're eye's out"mia said as she smiled.

"yes i never forget that i'm a ninja either but i don't need to tell people about it- ok then how about you come down here and try and get jii to let you live here then just telling him you're a power ranger as well won't do a thing"she said as she breathed out.

"yeah it doesn't matter, i need some sleep anyway, see ya"she said and closed her phone.

"i'm gonna die"mia said as she walked off.

The next day after a battle mia was with the others laughing about when a yell was hered and everyone turned to see jenny with her sister's and her brother's along with there parent'.

"you stole my husband"jenny said as mia swallowed.

"i didn't steal him, you shouldn't of cheated on him"mia said as everyone went silent and hunter appeared with his parent's and his brother's as they saw the 2 group's and walked over.

"he's like 3 year's older than you"jenny's little sister said as mia looked at her and shrugged.

"doesn't matter about age just depends if the 2 people love eachother"mia said and jenny glared at mia.

"but i'm his wife he love's me and not you so back away from him"jenny said as mia took in a breath and shook her head.

"you can't make me so no"she said and with in second's jenny clawed mia's cheek and punched her in the gut and she flew back and hit the floor with a thd and hunter went wide eyed at what jenny done and saw the blood on mia's cheek and saw jenny going for mia when he ran and disappeared in a blur of crimson as mia vanished from the floor and appeared again as everyone saw hunter put her down.

"are you oK"he said looking at her cheek as mia nodded.

"yep don't worry it doesn't hurt, but she is going to be hurting in a minute then i rip her head off her body"mia said through clenched teeth as hunter grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air and then put her behind him to stop her and turned to her.

"i know she hurt you but you know better than to hit her back"he said as she breathed out.

"yes i know"she said as he nodded and hunter looked at jenny.

"that was not needed"hunter said as jenny nodded.

"yes it was, she stole you from me, on our wedding day"jenny said as her older sister nodded.

"yeah i would beat the hell out of that girl if you weren't her"she said as hunter took a breath.

"no you wouldn't, and she hasn't stole me from you she stole my heart 10 year's ago when i first met her, it's just she was too stupid to notice that i loved her"hunter said as jenny and her family went quiet.

"i stopped trying to get her attention then i met you and fell in love but i was always still in love with her and after you cheated on me with karl i'm now with her ok"hunter said annoyed with jenny as she swallowed and mia saw somthing out of the corner of her eye.

"youve got to be kidding me, hunter look"she said as he and everyone looked to see weird monster's.

"kelzack's great let's handle them and leave"hunter said as mia nodded.

Him and mia jogged forward and put there fist's up.

"HEY KELZACK'S"mia yelled and they all looked at the 2 as 3 general's appeared in front of them zurgane choobo and vexacus.

"oh look the crimson thunder ninja and the red fire ninja prepare to face defeat like the rest of you're pathetic team mate's"zurgane said as hunter and mia nodded at each other and both went into separate stances.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA"hunter yelled as he morphed.

"FIRE STORM RANGER FORM"mia yelled and transformed into a red ninja ranger.

"with the power of thunder, crimson ninja ranger ready"hunter said as mia looked up.

"with the power of the evil fire, red fire ninja ready"she said her her pose as her and hunter bmped fist's as everyone stared shocked at the 2.

"defending the earth at the speed of sound POWER RANGER'S NINJA STORM"they yelled as zurgane laughed.

"yeah but missing 5 ranger's from your team"he said as they shook there heads.

"and who care's we can still take you down"hunter said as mia nodded.

"yeah were the best ranger duo in the history of ranger's"she said as hunter looked at hr.

"ok a bit too much but i like it"he said as she laughed and the 2 turned to the monster's and ran at them as she bounced about fast and hard as they were blur's to everyone as they destroyed the kelzack's easily as the 2 took on the 3 general's but it was way harder than the kelzack's and the 2 were slashed from everyone as there visor's disappeared.

"mia we need to use sanjutsu"hunter said as she swallowed.

"are you sure"she said as he nodded.

"it's the only way to be able to take them 3 down"he said as she nodded and the 2 jumped up and closed there eye's and did a few movement's with there body's and stood still.

"they went to sleep let's get them"zurgane said as the 3 ran at them and the 2 sprung into life fighting with a weird fighting style no one's ever seen or hered off as choobo fell and turned into dust followed by vexacus as the 2 turned to zurgane.

"ready for the finisher"she said as he smirked and nodded.

"totally"he said as they did a series of movement's like before as ball's of energy were appearing in between there hand's.

"THUNDER POWER"hunter yelled and thrusted her hand's forward.

"FIRE POWER"mia yelled and thrusted her hand's forward as well.

2 stream's of energy, one containing fire and the other containing thunder hit zurgane in the chest and drove him back as he yelled loudly in pain as the 2 ran to him her hand's on his chest as they threw him into the air and he exploded and they grinned.

"finally we used our sanjutsu finisher"mia said as he grinned.

"i know it was amazing"he said as she smiled and the 2 went to kiss but there helmet's were in the way so they took them off and kissed as the samurai's ran to them as jenny and her family left.

"what the hell is sanjutsu i've never hered of it before"mike said as a laugh was hered.

"it's not real"was hered as they all turned to see a man in japanese robe's.

"it's a imaginary made up martial art that those 2 made up"he said pointing to mia and hunter.

"it will be made a real martial art sensei kano"hunter said as mia nodded.

"yeah you're too old to know what will happen with it dad"mia said as he pointed his finger at her.

"watch your tone young lady or when you're back home you will be grounded"he said as she laughed.

"but what if i never come home, i could run away"she said as he rolled his eye's.

"don't manner mia you're not you chipped when you were a baby, we know where you are every second of the day"he said as she folded her arm's over her chest.

"where was i 2 day's ago then"mia said as he smirked.

"you were at a church then a reception hall you ran all the way to a hotel and stayed there for the night in room 244"he said as mia's eye's were widened.

"i'm creeped out now, first you can see where i'm going what's next see what i'm doing"she said as hunter looked at her.

"i bloody hope not"he said as mia smirked.

"and why is that"she said as he grinned.

"then your parents would kill me for all that wine we drunk"he said as kano froze.

"you were drinking, with him in that hotel room, what next sex"he said as mia went red in the face.

"no dad why would you think that"she said as hunter hered the lie in her voice and hoped no one else did.

"then why are you going red in the face mia"kano said brows raised.

"because you're embarrassing me in front of my team mate's dad, god if terry ever become a power ranger i hope you don't do this to him, he would never find a girl friend"she said as kano smiled.

"oh don't worry mia i will embarrass both of you equally in front of your friend's"he said as she shook her head.

"no go no, you're the reason why i've never had a boyfriend before seriously no"mia said as everyone laughed as the 2 rangers demorphed.

"so you 2 made up your own martial art called sanjutsu"jayden said as the ranger's walked into the common room of the shiba house as mia and hunter nodded.

"yeah"they said as emily smiled.

"what does it mean or stand for"she said as hunter looked at miqa.

"you explain it to her, you were the one who chose the name and it's in your language"h said as mia smiled as he sat down and she went to sit down but he took her arm and pulled her onto his lap as she smiled.

"basicly in japanese san mean's 3 and i called it sanjutsu because it focuses on 3 thing's you're mind your body and your spirit"she said as they nodded.

"and with your mind body and spirit it make's them able to handle more thing's like being able to fight while blindfolded while only using your hearing to fight, being able to handle more blow's to the body or able to endure freezing water's or scorching heat and not fainting and being able to use your spirit to summon a ball of energy to fire at your opponent"mia said as hunter nodded.

"and when we made this martial art she was 7 and i was 10 which was just over 10 year's ago"hunter said as they nodded.

"did you ever show you're dad it when you were younger mia"kevin said as mia smiled.

"when we were younger we went to the thunder ninja academy but i was placed in there because only few worthy ninja's are granted with the power of fire and there isnt a fire ninja academy because most of the fire ninja's are dead"mia said as they frowned

"why"antonio said as mia sighed.

"insanity basically they all turned evil went insane and died but i'll tell you about that later"she said as they nodded.

"we made sanjutsu and showed my parent's and they thought it was cute and had us perform it in front of the whole academy and because we were young and had only just made it, we kept screwing up and were the laughing stock of the academy"mia said as hunter nodded.

"yeah but most of the older student's thought it was cute that we had made up our own martial art and when we've finished being ranger's wer gonna become official sanjutsu teacher's at the thunder academy"hunter said as mia nodded.

"yeah and the older student's who saw our screwed up performance are actually helper's at the academy or are teacher's and were gonna show them how good we have gotten at sanjutsu"mia said as the other's smiled.

"well let's hope you do a good performance them"jii said as the 2 nodded.

**1 week after the fall of xandred**

"come on hunter or were gonna be late to show everyone sanjutsu"mia said as hunter caught up to her while tying the belt around his waist as he gave mia a kiss as the 2 walked out onto the training are and everyone sat down and got ready as kano smiled at the 2.

"hunter mia you are ready to perform sanjutsu to the school to prove you're worth of becoming teachers of that martial art in this school"he said as they nodded.

"yes sensei"they said as they bowed and he nodded.

"proceed"he said as they smiled and nodded.

"yes sensei"they said and moved into the training area and closed there eye's and did the movement's and started as mia's mom sat next to her father the couple not knowing of hunter and mia's relationship as the 2 started to fight then did the finisher sending the energy off into a distance and when they finished they turned and bowed at mia's parent's who were the people who ran the academy and her parents clapped.

"verry verry good student's, much much better than your last performance"he said making the 2 smile.

"you 2 are now the official teacher's of sanjutsu in the thunder ninja academy"he said as everyone applauded as hunter and mia straightened up and nodded at her father.

"thank you sensei"mia said as hunter smiled at the student's.

"sanjutsu will now be available to sign up for in the new term so if you want to be able to learn sanjutsu then be prepared"hunter said as the 2 of them bowed to the student's and everyone bowed back and left the 2 to themselves as the other ninja ranger's with mia's cousin cam and her parent's with cam's father kanoi watched for a distance as the 2 grinned holding each other's hand's.

"this is so amazing i can't believe you're dad is now letting us teach our martial art to the younger student's"hunter said as she nodded.

"i know for once he's being reasonable and kind"she said as he smirked.

"it's because if he knew what's happened between us since the wedding and now then he probably wouldn't of let me be anywhere near you"he said as she shook her head.

"the thing's we did weren't even that bad"she said as he smirked.

"you might think that but you're parent's won't"he said a she rolled her eye's.

"we snogged we got drunk we slept in the same bed i got into a fight with your ex wife and that's it nothing bad"she said as he laughed.

"yeah nothing bad famous last word's, next friday i'll get a call room you saying you're pregnant and i'm the father"he said as she hit him.

"dde i'm 17 i still have to wait a year before i ever think about having a wedding then a few year's from that to think about having kid's"she said as he smirked.

"well i'm so surprised that you're parent's haven't even figured out about us it's like there totally oblivious to it"he said as mia laughed.

"it's because whenever i've tried to get a boyfriend my dad always makes them go away by being embarrassing in front of me and it' humiliating but i guess it doesn't matter to you because youve known him a long time"mi said as he smiled and nodded.

"my brother is weirder than your dad so it's nothing new to me"he said as she smiled.

"i should tell jii that we are now teacher's here, i think he would be proud of us"she said as he nodded and laughed.

"yeah he would"he said as the 2 kissed and mia's samuraizer rang and she frowned as she flipped it open as she put it to her ear.

"he jayden what's wrong-"she said as she frowned.

"what jayden jayden slow down where are you guy's and who kidnapped you"she said as she sighed.

"i know where that is i'll come over and save you guy's for once and i'll kick the ass of how ever took you"she said as she exhaled.

"bye"he said as she closed the phone.

i'll be back later i just need to go on a rescue mission"she said as he nodded and mia ran off.

Mia watched from the balcony in the old warehouse in her ninja uniform as she saw the shadow of someone as they walked out the room and mia jumped down her feet only making the lightest of noise as she ran to the other's and signaled for them to be quiet.

"why mia my beautiful niece how are you"was hered as she turned to see lothor her evil uncle and swallowed.

"you are not my uncle lothor i will never count you as family you are evil"mia said as he laughed and raised his brow's.

"but you have been blessed with the power of fire, join me and we can rule the galaxy like family destroying planet's"he said as she nodded.

"can we, destroy planets"mia said as he nodded.

"if you join me then"he said as she grinned.

"yes, i've always wanted to know what a planet being destroyed would look like"she said as he grinned.

"mia no what are you doing"mike said as jayden swallowed.

"guy's remember she's got the power of fire, it's turned her evil like it always does"jayden said as they all nodded and mia ran to lothor.

"can i destroy these pathetic excuses for ranger's"she said as he grinned.

"why not"he said as he stepped back and mia did the movement's for her sanjutsu finisher and when she was about to fire it she turned thrusting her hand's at lothor.

"i will never join you and become evil ever"she said as the energy finished and he growled.

"don't matter i didn't like you anyway i've always liked your brother"he said and he vanished in purple light and mia looked at the other's and a shuriken flew at mike and cut the rope's and it fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter and mia stood at there own training area in the thunder academy waiting for student's to turn up, they were expecting younger student's to turn up and take it up when they hered voices and smiled as the younger kid's all appeared to learn sanjutsu.

"ok class are you-"hunter said when an older girl appeared and stood with everyone.

The kid's were about 7-8 this girl was 14 and the only girl in the whole group as she bowed to mia and hunter as they nodded and smiled back at her as they started the class.

"ok class are you ready to learn some sanjutsu"hunter said as everyone yelled and cheered except the older girl who mia noticed was nodding and mia blinked and looked away.

"because were ready to teach it now, because here is 2 of us chose which person you want to learn sanjutsu from"hunter said as the girl at the back slowly walked over to mia and mia smiled at her as hunter chuckled.

"ok then let's let started"hunter said as mia nodded at the girl.

"i'm mia"mia said as the girl nodded.

"i'm zara"she said and adjusted the glasses on her face as mia frowned

"how old are you"mia said as she looked up.

"14"she said as mia nodded and the 2 got to work on sanjutsu.

"ok class work on your technique and we will go forward next lesson"mia and hunter sad as every student bowed to them.

"yes sensei"they said as hunter and mia looked at zara.

"class dismissed"mia said and the student's all left.

"our first class weren't that bad"hunter sad as mia looked at him.

"yeah you get the you get the younger one's i get the older one"mia said as they went for a walk and saw zara in a little opening on a field training and she was practicing sanjutsu as a guy appeared.

"hey zara"he yelled putting her off and she fell through her jump and landed on her back as the guy laughed and she got up.

"j-jackson hey"she said as he smiled weakly at him her cheeks going red as the 2 watched her.

"you learning sanjutsu"he said as she nodded.

"yeah i'm the only student who wanted to learn from sensei watanabe and not sensei bradley"she said as he smirked and nodded.

"you're doing all this training, i'm surprised you're not a power ranger as well"he said as she nodded.

"i wouldn't mind being a power ranger it would be fun"she said as he nodded and his phone went.

"i got to go it's jenna"he said as she nodded.

"wait jackson"she said and he turned around and she went to say somthing but couldn't.

"don't worry"she said as he frowned and turned and left as zara sighed and kicked her self.

it can't be that hard for me to tell him, can it"she said as she hit the tree.

"but then there's jenna i will never be able to tell him i love him if she's near, he love's her"she said a she whined.

"i've known him since we were like 4 were best friend's but i can't even tell him that i love him? i'm such an idiot"zara said as mia and hunter went to go talk to her but in a flash there stood a ninja/ samurai monster and zara jumped up as jackson appeared with a girl called jenna.

"ha you're so inlove with that boy that i can kill you and all you would be thinking about would be him"he said as zara swallowed.

"i'm not that in love with him"she said as he laughed.

"face it you're hopelessly devoted to your best friend but he is too stupid to notice it"he said as she shook her head.

"no he is too smart to even think about me"she said as she reached for something in her pocket but had to dive out the way of a shuriken being thrown at her and hit the tree and she swallowed.

"you're not going to call your little crush are you he is so pathetic that i could kill him with one hit even stupid he is"he sad a zara swallowed.

"jackson is not stupid and he is not pathetic he is my bestfriend, my really hot extremely nice oblivious to my feeling's for him friend"she said as she clenched her fist's.

"still girl i can see it allready, you let your emotions take over, you would be a terrible warrior"he said but gasped as she disappeared a fed flash and punched him in the face and kicked him back as he felt all her anger coming out of her on him as she fought him and used everything she knew then everyone watched her as she started to use her sanjutsu technique's on him until he staggered back.

"until next time girl"he said as he punched her right in the gut making her fly back onto her front as he disappeared in a flash of purple and zara rolled onto her back. 

"you're choosing her over me"she hered as she coughed and sat up to just see jackson and jenna taking and choked as she scrambled to her feet and went to run but her glasses had fallen from her face and see couldn't see a thing as she crouched down to try and find them as he exhaled.

"i hate my self right now"she muttered and continued to search for them and her hand hit the gasses and clamped over them.

"zara can we talk"jackson said as zara froze and slowly put her glasses on seeing him in front of her as she looked at the floor and turned as she ran off.

"so she love's me, wow i never would've guessed she had anything for me"he said as hunter stepped out from his place.

"s-sensei bradley what are you doing here"jackson said as hunter smirked.

"i'm going to give you dating advice"he said as the 2 walk off and mia followed zara.

She followed zara to a large field where she leaned on a tree breathing hard as mia walked to her.

"zara"she said as zara turned.

After an hour of talking mia and zara became good friend's and laughed and talked about her and jackson then went back to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day mia and hunter watched zara's hand to hand combat class and watched as the teacher went to pick pair's and looked at the student's.

"zara you will be training with-"he said as he saw the toughest guy in class.

"harry"he said as she swallowed and nodded as she got up and mia saw her trembling ever so slightly as everyone watched her and harry walk to the training space and bowed at eachother.

"you're dead meat zara"he whispered in her ear making her shiver as they stepped back and they all waited for someone to make the first move.

"come on gaijin or are you scared"harry said making zara swallow and breath in as jackson watched as mia frowned.

"remember this is first to submission"the teacher said as they nodded and zara went for a punch but he moved and they started to fight but he grabbed her and no one noticed as her glasses flew through the air and hit the grass as he threw zara to the far side of the area.

"where's my glasses"zara whispered as she looked around and harry laughed.

"what's wrong gaijin don't want to fight"he said as she stood up and brushed the hair out of her face and squinted and saw harry but everything was really blurry.

"i would rather be studying sanjutsu than be sparring with you harry"she said as he chuckled, knowing she couldn't see without her glasses as he smirked.

"uch big word's for a weak girl"he said and ran at her and she saw his blurred body run at her as she tried to evade his attack but couldn't as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

Mia and hunter both saw zara had removed her glasses and frowned as she hit the floor and tied to focus and see but couldn't.

"zara why are you slacking, pick up your act or punishment"the sensei sid as zara stared at the floor and got up as she looked around and tried to find harry again.

"why is she going in circles"a boy said as zara finally focused on harry and managed to dive out the way onto the grass and a crack and shatter was hered as she looked at her now broken glasses which she had landed on.

"my glasses"she said as she picked up the frame but there was no lenses in it anymore as she felt angry and got up as she saw harry and did movement's as mia widened her eye's along with hunter as zara went to do the sanjutsu finisher as the energy appeared in her hand's but she was too slow as harry ducked and rugby tackled her and grabbed her around the neck applying pressure to a point making zara whimper in pain.

"come on zara give in"he said in her ear and put more pressure on her neck and zara tapped on the floor for submission but he didn't let her go.

Zara could feel her vision getting hazy as she closed her eye's and focused and harry yelled in pain and shoved her to the floor as he jumped from her.

"what the hell you freak you're body's just gotten so hot like it's on fire"he said as she got up.

"yeah and you wanna know why"she said and grabbed his wrist and he yelled in pain.

"you might be a thunder ninja but i am a fire ninja harry and i will burn you"she said in his ear and within second's harry was on the floor and zara was applying pressure to him to the point he was near tears and he tapped but like he did to her she didn't let him go still not being able to see properly as she flew through the air and hit the floor as her teacher helped harry up.

"zara i said first to submission, that was totally disrespectful he would of let you go if you tapped out"the teacher yelled at her as she took long breath's.

"i will be talking to grand master watanabe about you, you might even find yourself out of the academy by sundown"the teacher said as mia and hunter looked at eachother in shock.

"as for now you have to non stop train until dinner and when it get's to dinner you will not get anything as it will be no point, you're parent's will feed you when you are sent back home now go"he ordered her and zara turned as she ran off.

Mia found her in a clearing crying her eye's out as she sat next to her.

"why are you crying"mia said as zara looked at her.

"he cheat's in training and get's away with it i do it and i'm now going to get kicked out, i can't see a thing and i can't go home"she said as mia frowned.

"why"mia said as zara looked at her.

"there is no where for me to go my family is dead i'm the last person from my family that's alive"zara said as mia blinked.

"who said you were getting kicked out"mia said at zara looked at her.

"sensei carter said"zara said as mia smiled.

"but i will negotiate with my father that he was being unfair and that you can't be kicked out and that if you were, you would have no where to go"mia said as zara wiped her eye's.

"really"zara said as mia nodded.

"yeah, i have to go and speak to hunt- sensei bradley but i will speak to my parent's about it and try and sort it out"she said as zara smiled.

"thank you sensei"she said as mia smiled.

"zara just call me mia ok"she said as zara nodded.

"yes sensei mia"zara said as mia laughed and left.

When dinner came zara had hard trouble of getting to the academy again but when she got there mia, sensei carter and hunter were there as sensei carter shved bag's at zara.

"all your belongings are in those"he said as zara frowned.

"but i thought mi-"she said as he looked at her.

"do you actually think i would let a student stay at this academy when they are as dangerous and as violent than you no now go"he said turning her around and shoved her forward as zara looked at him.

"i don't have anywhere to go, this is my home"zara said as he rolled his eye's.

"well find a place to go"he said and walked in as jackson watched from the door as mia walked to zara.

"i'm so sorry zara when i went to talk to my father, sensei carter had allready informed him about you're apparent violent performance and had demanded you had been kicked out"she said as zara nodded.

"it doesn't matter you tryed but it didn't work and i appreciate that greatly"zara said as mia smiled.

"but i did manage to get someone to take you in"she said as zara frowned.

"who"zara said as mia smiled.

"before i was a teacher here i was the pink samurai ranger and lived in a house called the shiba house with 6 other teen's and a mentour called jii those guy's are still there and have agreed to let you stay there until i can try and convince my father to put you back into the academy"she said as zara blinked.

"are you serious"zara said as mia smiled and was shocked when zara hugged her tightly and smiled as she hugged her back and the samurai suv rolled up and mia guided zara to the suv and helped her into it and the suv left but zara fell asleep on the ride to the shiba house.

In the morning when zara woke she remembered that her glasses were still broke and managed to get up and out mia's old room and found the kitchin where everyone was but walked right into the door as everyone looked at her.

"there's a door there"mike said as zara rubbed her head.

"i realize that now, i didn't see it"she said as they frowned.

"how could you not see a door"kevin said as zara looked at him and squinted but everything was really blurry for her as she shook her head and tried to focus and couldn't as she managed to get to a spare chair and sat down.

"do you have problems with your eyesight may i ask"jayden said as zara looked up.

"yesterday i was picked to train against the biggest bully in my class and knew i couldn't see without my glasses and took them off me during our spar in front of the class, my glasses are now broken and i can't see properly"she said as they all nodded.

"ohhh now we understand, so why did you get kicked out of the academy"antonio said as zara sighed.

"while sparring it was first to submission, he pinned me to the floor an get's me into a lock and applies pressure to a point on my neck and i tap for submission and he doesn't stop and i manage to throw him off and when i get him into the same lock i do the same thing and he tap's for submission but i do the same as he did to me, my sensei threw me off him and said it was unacceptable behaviour from me and said i was going to be kicked out by sundown and refused to let me have dinner"she said as they all raised there brows.

"wow that teacher must be a horrible one"emily said as zara nodded and a plate was placed in front of her containing eggs bacon and other stuff.

"breakfast"jii said giving her a knife and fork as she looked down at the plate.

"thank you"she said as she started to eat and felt everyone watching her as she ate and she felt uncomfortable and finished as jii took it away from her.

"come on then zara"he said as she blinked.

"what are we doing"she said as he chuckled.

"were going to get you some new glasses"he said as she smiled and they left.


End file.
